


Awkward Position

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [78]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “Well, this is –”“Cosy.”“– Awkward.I was going to say awkward.”





	Awkward Position

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Awkward Moments Day’ (18 March).

“Well, this is –”

“Cosy.”

“ _– Awkward._ I was going to say awkward.”

“That too.”

Sam huffed out a laugh at the colonel’s answer, right before she heard the sound of metal hitting stone.

“Crap.”

“Carter?”

“I, ah, dropped my flashlight.”

“Crap,” he muttered. “So, we’re oh-for-two on that plan?”

“Yes, sir,” she nodded, even though he couldn’t see the movement.

“What’s next?”

“Umm...”

“There must be another way outta here.”

“I doubt it, sir. But even if there is – we can’t see anything.”

“Maybe if we... feel our way around?”

The silence that met his question was deafening.

“You know what, Carter? Never mind,” he quickly amended.

Neither spoke for a few moments as they tried to figure out how to escape their current predicament.

“I have an idea, sir.”

“I’m all ears.”

“OK,” she said as she took a deep breath. “If I just move to the left, and – oh –”

“Watch your step –" the colonel interrupted gently as Sam stumbled and bumped against his side.

“Thank you, sir,” she said as she straightened. “So, if you now try moving to the right –”

_"Oomph!"_

"The _other_ right, sir.”

"Carter, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

She hesitated, then, “No.”

" _No?_ Oh, for cryin' out loud. We're in a dungeon, Carter. A dark, cold and somewhat questionable smelling dungeon, and –"

“Why don’t you tell me something I don’t know? _Sir,_ ” she snapped.

“Getting a little testy, are we?”

“Do you have any better ideas?" Sam asked instead.

_"Excuse me?"_

"Technically, it's your fault we're here."

"Major?"

"You insulted this planet's emperor!"

"Well, I'm sorry! How was I to know that flipping the bird was a universal language?"

"Oh, my – _ow!_ "

"Sorry, Carter."

“Uh, sir?"

"...It's my sidearm, I swear."


End file.
